With the proliferation of smart devices, such as smart appliances, smart tools, smart accessories, and the like, management of the communication networks used by such smart devices can be a serious security and/or privacy concern. However, many of present day and future smart devices have minimal or no user interfaces with which to manage the device. Setting up and managing a local network for such devices can be extremely complex and overly difficult for an average user. An unmanaged network can expose data to untrustworthy devices resulting in a security or privacy breach. Oftentimes, the user may not even know which devices belong to which network.
Many smart devices are configured to participate in local area or wide area networks. The smart devices may have substantial communication abilities allowing the smart devices to communicate with other devices throughout a location. Such medium or long range communication further increases the security and privacy concerns for a user, especially in light of the growing number of smart devices owned by the typical user. Although a user may be able to maintain a local area network with some degree of security and privacy, such maintaining can become a constant chore for the user as new devices are added to the network and old devices are removed.